1969 ABA Playoffs
The 1969 ABA Playoffs was the postseason tournament of the American Basketball Association's 1968-1969 season. The tournament concluded with the Western Division champion Oakland Oaks defeating the Eastern Division champion Indiana Pacers, four games to one in the ABA Finals. Notable events The Oakland Oaks won the ABA championship after finishing with the league's best record during the regular season (60-18, .769). The Pittsburgh Pipers had accomplished the same feat the year prior. The Oaks, like the Pittsburgh Pipers before them, did not play in the following season as the same team. The Oakland Oaks became the Washington Caps for the 1969-1970 ABA season; the Pittsburgh Pipers had become the Minnesota Pipers after winning the ABA championship the prior season. The Oaks' 60-18 (.769) record in this season was the best in ABA history until the Kentucky Colonels finished the 1971-1972 season with a record of 68-16 (.810), a record that was never surpassed. Warren Jabali of Oakland was the Most Valuable Player of the ABA playoffs. Western Division Champion: Oakland Oaks Division Semifinals (1) Oakland Oaks vs. (3) Denver Rockets: Oaks win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Oakland: Oakland 129, Denver 99 *'Game 2' @ Oakland: Denver 122, Oakland 119 *'Game 3' @ Denver: Oakland 121, New Orleans 99 *'Game 4' @ Denver: Denver 109, Oakland 108 *'Game 5' @ Oakland: Oakland 128, Denver 118 *'Game 6' @ Denver: Denver 126, Oakland 115 *'Game 7' @ Oakland: Oakland 115, Denver 102 (2) New Orleans Buccaneers vs. (4) Dallas Chaparrals: Bucs win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ New Orleans: New Orleans 129, Dallas 106 *'Game 2' @ New Orleans: New Orleans 122, Dallas 108 *'Game 3' @ Dallas: Dallas 130, New Orleans 106 *'Game 4' @ Dallas: New Orleans 114, Dallas 107 *'Game 5' @ New Orleans: Dallas 123, New Orleans 112 *'Game 6' @ Dallas: Dallas 136, New Orleans 118 *'Game 7' @ New Orleans: New Orleans 101, Dallas 95 Division Finals (1) Oakland Oaks vs. (2) New Orleans Buccaneers: Oaks win series 4-0 *'Game 1' @ Oakland: Oakland 128, New Orleans 118 *'Game 2' @ Oakland: Oakland 135, New Orleans 124 *'Game 3' @ New Orleans: Oakland 113, New Orleans 107 *'Game 4' @ New Orleans: Oakland 128, New Orleans 114 Eastern Division Champion: Indiana Pacers Division Semifinals (1) Indiana Pacers vs. (3) Kentucky Colonels: Pacers win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Indiana: Kentucky 128, Indiana 118 *'Game 2' @ Indiana: Indiana 120, Kentucky 115 *'Game 3' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 130, Indiana 111 *'Game 4' @ Kentucky: Kentucky 105, Indiana 104 *'Game 5' @ Indiana: Indiana 116, Kentucky 97 *'Game 6' @ Kentucky: Indiana 107, Kentucky 89 *'Game 7' @ Indiana: Indiana 120, Kentucky 111 (2) Miami Floridians vs. (4) Minnesota Pipers: Muskies win series 4-3 *'Game 1' @ Miami: Miami 119, Minnesota 110 *'Game 2' @ Miami: Minnesota 106, Miami 99 *'Game 3' @ Minnesota: Minnesota 109, Miami 93 *'Game 4' @ Minnesota: Miami 116, Minnesota 109 *'Game 5' @ Miami: Miami 122, Minnesota 107 *'Game 6' @ Minnesota: Minnesota 105, Miami 100 *'Game 7' @ Miami: Miami 137, Minnesota 128 Division Finals (1) Indiana Pacers vs. (2) Miami Floridians: Pacers win series 4-1 *'Game 1' @ Indiana: Indiana 126, Miami 110 *'Game 2' @ Indiana: Indiana 131, Miami 116 *'Game 3' @ Miami: Indiana 119, Miami 105 *'Game 4' @ Miami: Miami 114, Indiana 110 *'Game 5' @ Indiana: Indiana 127, Miami 105 ABA Finals (1) Oakland Oaks VS. (1) Indiana Pacers: Oaks win series 4-1 *'Game 1' @ Oakland: Oakland 123, Indiana 114 *'Game 2' @ Oakland: Indiana 150, Oakland 122 *'Game 3' @ Indiana: Oakland 134, Indiana 126 *'Game 4' @ Indiana: Oakland 144, Indiana 117 *'Game 5' @ Oakland: Oakland 135, Indiana 131 External links *RememberTheABA.com page on 1969 ABA playoffs *Basketball-Reference.com's 1969 ABA Playoffs page Aba Playoffs, 1969 Category:American Basketball Association playoffs